Harlie Errow
Harlie "Aldo" Errow 'is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He's is the son of the Harlequin from "The Adventures of Buratino" (russian Pinocchio). He's a Royal. Character 'Personality He is very active and bright personality. Harlie loves to talk and have fun, he has a lot of friends and acquaintances. Charismatic, flexible, interesting - these words describe him very well. However, he is very selfish, arrogant, stubborn. Frivolous and superficial, are not accustomed to empathize with others. Also, Harlie is too emotional. Any problem turns into a tragedy for him and any victory - an occasion to dance and shout in a loud voice. 'Appearance' Harlie is a living porcelain doll. His skin pale and cold. His eyes are two light-blue crystals, like a blue ice. He's handsome and he knows it. He's face and figure are really pretty and harmonous. His height - 5 '9 ". He has black disheveled hair with red strands. His make-up is very bright and heavy - a dark shadow on the eyelids, black lips and red rhinestones in a diamonds' form on his left cheek. On his right cheek he has a long dark stripe - a crack, which for some reason hasn't disappeared with time. Harlie usually wears white checkered suit, consisting of pants and waistcoat, and colorful loose blouse with print in the form of heart and roses. Fairy tale – Buratino Like Pinocchio, Buratino is a long-nosed wooden puppet. According to the story, he is carved by Papa Carlo from a log, and suddenly comes to life. Upon creation, Buratino comes out long-nosed due to Papa Carlo's sloppy woodworking. Papa Carlo tries to shorten it, but Buratino resists. Papa Carlo then sells his only good jacket in order to buy textbooks for Buratino and sends him to school. However, the boy becomes distracted by an advertisement for a local puppet theater show, and sells his textbooks to buy a ticket to the show. There he befriends other puppets, but the evil puppetmaster Karabas Barabas wants to destroy him because Buratino disrupted the show. Karabas Barabas releases Buratino after he learns that Papa Carlo's home contains a secret door for which Karabas has been searching. A Golden Key that Karabas once possessed, but later lost, opens this secret door. Karabas releases Buratino and even gives him five gold coins, asking only that Buratino watch after his father's home and make sure they do not move. The story proceeds to tell of Buratino and his friends' hunt for the Golden Key, and their struggle against the evil Karabas, his loyal friend Duremar, as well as a couple of crooks: Alice the Fox and Basilio the Cat, who are after Buratino's coins. Many of Buratino's further adventures are however derived from Collodi's Pinocchio, reworked to fit into Tolstoy's story. Relationships 'Family' Harlie Errow is a "son" of Harlequin. Since Harlequin is a porcelain doll and can't has real children, Harlie was made by old puppeteer, who called Master. He also has an "younger sister", Lie Errow, daughter of Pierrot . 'Friends' His best friends - Lie Errow and Nicholas Barabas. And, of course, all characters from his story - Renard Fox, son of Fox Alice, Katniss Katta, daughter of Basilio the Cat, Sallire Tortille, daughter of Tortila the Turtle, Bertoldo Albero - next Buratino and Doll Farfur - next Malvina. 'Pet' He doesn't have any pet. 'Romance' He is in a relationship with Dandeline Blossom. Before her Harlie was a womanizer and rake, but love has changed him for the better. Outfits 'Basic' 'Legacy Day' 'School Spirit ' 'Hat-tastic Party' Trivia *tba Quotes *tba Notes *facts outside the EAH universe about your OC Gallery Harlie-Errow-wallp.png|Harlie's basic art. By LibeRitee Hat-tastic2.png|Harlie and Marie-Ann on Hat-tastic Teaparty! By LibeRitee родственники1.jpg|Harlie and Lie. Sketch by LibeRitee Мел.jpg|Harlie, Lie and their Not So Happily Ever After. By LibeRitee мальчики1.png|Harlie and Bertoldo in School Spirit's line. By LibeRitee do you dream of me.png|Harlie and his girlfriend. Sketch by LibeRitee Типа Арли ДН.png|Legacy Day's outfit. Sketch by LibeRitee аагеагле1.png|Harlie with Doll and Nicholas. By LibeRitee Category:Royals Category:Males Category:The Adventures of Buratino Category:Characters